Con la Duda
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Pos-CoS. Edward comenzó planteándose la pregunta de rigor: ¿qué había sentido realmente por Winry Rockbell?


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Pos-Conqueror of Shambala.**

**Nota1: Semi-acompaña a "Nada de Más". Han sido publicados juntos a posta.**

**Nota2: Aviso importantísimo en mi perfil.**

**Nota3: No es un EdWin. No piensen en ello como un EdWin. Gracias.**

* * *

**CON LA DUDA**

_Capítulo Único_

Caminando por las casi vacías calles de Winkler, Canadá, Edward Elric estaba seguro de una cosa: Melanie se iba a enfadar. Pasaba de la media noche y él había olvidado avisar que llegaría tarde; además, como la cereza del pastel, estaba un tanto tomado.

¡Pero vamos! Su esposa debía entenderlo. ¡Su hermano pequeño se casaba! Alguien, por fin, le iba poner el lazo en el cuello al pillo. Por ello, contento como había estado, se había fugado con su hermano menor del trabajo para festejar el anuncio no oficial de compromiso con algunos amigos a un bar. ¡Uh-oh! Tal vez lo del bar no era el mejor argumento, pero él, como buen marido, no había mirado a ninguna mujer a su alrededor, así que, en conclusión, no era merecedor del sofá al que seguramente Melanie lo enviaría sin rechistar.

Melanie. Edward sonrió al recordar a su mujer de hacía menos de un año, una diseñadora de modas canadiense de poca monta que había conocido en Brasil. Era una mujer bellísima, con piel blanca, cabello negro y dulces ojos gris. Aunque, eso sí, también tenía una carácter fuerte. Lo mejor no era meterse con ella.

Evitando a un par de borrachines que se cruzaron en su camino, Edward encontró molesto el tac tac que sus suelas hacían al impactar contra el asfalto. Con lo silencioso que estaba todo le hacían ponerse de nervios. Decidiendo que era mejor ocupar sus pensamientos en alguna cosa más productiva que el ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo, el hombre recordó un poco la conversación que hacía un par de horas había sostenido (o medio sostenido) con su hermano.

De entre todas las cosas de las que pudieron hablar (aparte del compromiso), Alphonse había elegido tocar un tema viejo y ya muy gastado: Amestris. Luego de un par de insultos a Mustang y sus mejores deseos a Hawkeye y la familia Hughes, el tema desembocó en Winry.

Sí, en Winry.

No era como si fuera algo nuevo o raro, pero había estado fuera de lugar el comentario que Alphonse había hecho para abordar el tema:

—_¿Sabes, hermanito? Siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de Winry. Pero luego terminamos en Alemania y no supe qué pensar _—había dicho. Como Edward se había sentido acorralado en ese momento y no sabía qué decir (¡nunca se había planteado tal cosa en su vida!), cambió ágilmente de tema. No había sido difícil, considerando que su consanguíneo estaba borracho. Pero ahora, solo con sus pensamientos, Edward tenía todo el tiempo que quería para zambullirse en el asunto. Tal vez hasta descubría una cosa o dos que no supiera.

Comenzó planteándose la pregunta de rigor: ¿qué había sentido por Winry Rockbell realmente?

Hurgando en sus recuerdos junto a la chica y analizando objetivamente sus propias reacciones, Edward se admitió a sí mismo que siempre hubo algo más. No podía definirlo con claridad, pero estaba seguro que era más que amistad, pero menos que amor.

¡Diablos, qué confuso!

Respecto a la primera posición (más que amistad), supuso que era algo natural y nada de lo que avergonzarse. Winry, a pesar de que mantuvieron distancia durante su viaje por la Piedra Filosofal, siempre había sido una constante en su vida. De hecho, de alguna manera aún lo era (su automail), pero no como antes. Siempre había estado cerca de él (y de su hermano, pero eran sus pensamientos y Alphonse no estaba invitado), ayudándolo y brindándole ánimos; sonriendo por él e incluso llorando por él. Con todo eso (y sumando las reparaciones de automail a domicilio) era imposible que no desarrollara un cariño más grande hacia ella.

Pero de nuevo, no era amor.

¿Y por qué?

Fácil porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirlo; porque, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación, él siempre se mantenía apartado de ella, guardándoselo todo para sí mismo, nunca dispuesto a compartir con ella sus problemas e inquietudes. Todo eso había manado el camino del amor y, mierda, era su culpa.

Así que allí estaba él, hombre de veintinueve años medio borracho, caminando solo en una calle desierta y las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en sucesos inconclusos con su amiga de la infancia (porque fue todo lo que Winry fue) y seguro de que terminaría durmiendo en el duro sofá de su sala en el que, el día anterior, había derramado estofado, con la duda de si Winry era su amor o no.

Chasqueando la lengua y restándole importancia, Edward pensó que ya no importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, era completamente feliz con su esposa a su lado. Porque Melanie estaba a su lado y había llegado justo en el momento preciso.

* * *

—Esto es extraño —comentó Edward a su acompañante, al encontrarse, de repente y sin previo aviso, en una lujosa fiesta, bailando en la pista una canción lenta.

Vestía un perfecto smoking negro y, a pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, se le veía contento. La mujer que lo acompañaba lucía un exquisito vestido de gala azul oscuro que acentuaba dignamente las curvas de las que era poseedora. Ella también parecía contenta.

—Tiene que serlo —contestó Winry—. Es un sueño.

Soltando la mano de la cintura de la rubia, Edward hizo girar a la chica sobre sí misma un par de veces, luego regresaron a su posición normal y continuaron bailando suavemente. Había hecho eso solamente para demostrarle que era más alto que ella y que, joder, era bueno bailando.

—No sabía que supieras bailar, Edward —dijo ella con media sonrisa.

—Las personas cambian, los gustos también —contestó, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Supongo —concedió.

Bailaron un poco más.

—Dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Eres feliz?

Edward soltó una sincera carcajada ante las preguntas de ella. Después de todo, ¿qué es la felicidad?

—Sonrío muy a menudo, si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Eso servirá.

—Y a ti, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Soy famosa —bromeó Winry—. No, en serio, tengo una gran reputación. Por todos lados solicitad a la admirable Señora Wade.

—Te has casado —señaló Elric. Winry, apenada por no comentarlo antes, bajó la mirada—. No importa, yo también estoy casado. Aunque es algo un tanto reciente. No he tenido siquiera mi primer aniversario.

—¡Wow! Me preguntó qué clase de persona robó el corazón del legendario Alquimista de Acero.

—Por ella es que sonrío muy a menudo —confesó el hombre.

—Entonces debe ser una gran mujer.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario como los viejos amigos que eran, tomándose las cosas a la ligera. Luego quedaron en silencio. Era extraño, por fin, y luego de tantos años y de desearlo inconscientemente, habían cumplido su deseo de verse nuevamente, y ahora, uno frente al otro, no encontraban qué decirse. Parecían unos simples conocidos que se toparon por casualidad en la calle, de esos que no influyen en tu vida de ninguna manera.

Y tal vez eso eran: unos simples conocidos que alguna vez fueron amigos de la infancia. Pero la niñez había terminado desde hacía mucho y lo único que conservaban de ella eran buenas memorias.

La suave música paró y se dio inicio a una canción más alegre. Las parejas a su alrededor continuaban danzando, sin embargo, ellos sabían que su tiempo para despedirse había llegado.

Edward sostuvo a Winry entre sus brazos cálidamente, ella correspondió al gesto. El abrazo supo a nostalgia, a libertad y a "fue un placer conocerte". Como cuando se abraza a una persona que aprecias, pero que no esperas volver a toparte a lo largo de tu vida.

—Supongo que esto es _el adiós_ —dijo Edward, alejándola de sus brazos. Winry se encogió de hombros. Si para él estaba bien, para ella estaba bien también.

—Envíale mis saludos a Alphonse —pidió la rubia—. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no tendré uno de estos encuentros con él.

—Lo haré —aseguró él—. Tú dile a Mustang que lo tengo vigilado. Quién sabe, tal vez se asuste y se orine en los pantalones.

—Simpático como siempre.

Con un gesto de mano y una última sonrisa, ambos se despidieron del otro. Edward fue en busca de Melanie, ansioso por bailar con ella, sin siquiera voltearse para ver a Winry marchar…

…Sin dirigirle siquiera una segunda mirada.

* * *

**Aunque no me ha quedado tan **_**awesome**_** como la versión **_**Winryana**_**, estoy fascinada con este one shot también.**

**¡Aviso en mi perfil!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
